Mr Monroe
by little-english-lady
Summary: This is the funny storey of the twenty six year old high school history teacher Mr Edward Monroe who gets a new neighbour who happens to be a 17 year old newbie Grimm called Nick. All in all this boy pulls at the man's heartstrings and throughout their adventures they become a bit more than friends. I try to be funny rated M because i'm not sure how smutty I want it to become.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Monroe chapter 1

God I wish the Grimm fandom was bigger I need to feed my inner fangirl! Well I saw that no one had made a Student Nick and Teacher Monroe and since I'm a sick f**k I'm going to do it plus Monroe looks like a history teacher to me anyone else get that feeling… okay maybe not but anyway I hope you enjoy. It will build up in plot and sort of follow the storyline and then get more mature...

I DO NO OWN GRIMM (god I wish I did)

It was early afternoon as Edward Monroe sat in his living room and played the cello after eating a well-balanced vegan lunch and doing meditation, he knew after his cello practice he would go out for a short run, come home, drink a coffee and then mark some history papers before settling down for bed. Yes his life was in accounts boring and that's just how he liked it. Because in a boring life no one got their heads ripped off and eaten, nope things like that didn't happen in a twenty six year old, history teacher, cello player reformed blutbads life. Nope. No it didn't.

Monroe's gentle symphonies were interrupted by a moving van with a trailer pulling up on the drive to the house next to him. It wasn't the van or the trailer than interrupted him really it was more like the women shouting.

"CAREFUL, CAREFUL! Oh come on I haven't got all day. Don't run with that! And don't you dare touch that." To Monroe the women sounded middle aged and god damn too loud for his sensitive hearing.

"Great the last thing I wanted" he sighed and put his instrument away because it was clear he wasn't going to be able to concentrate "noisy neighbours".

The women shouted again and Monroe felt as if he would soon need some pain killers if she was going to carry on. "NICHOLAS FOR GOD SAKE, GET IN THE HOUSE!"

It took a good hour for all the shouting to stop and the moving van to leave and by this point Monroe was painfully curious about his new neighbours. It wasn't that he was nosey or anything he just liked to know who lived around his own territory it was an instinct that all blutbads had and he couldn't den- okay he was nosey.

"Might as well go introduce myself" he thought to himself and as he made his way to the door he hear a car that had also been with the moving van and the trailer pull out of the drive. He looked at the house next door from his own doorstep nervous whether to go and knock but he thought might as well, he could smell someone inside.

Monroe knocked on the door and was surprised by the quick answer and who asked the door. Monroe could feel his eyes widen a little bit as he looked the teenagers up and down, he was a fine piece of work (not in a creepy way he told himself) with the dark hair, stormy grey eyes, a youthful face and strong but slender body, he was a little short but he thought that may be down to the fact Monroe was six foot himself.

"Hello" the young man said in a calm way with a smile that Monroe imagined made teenage girls swoon.

Monroe was day dreaming a little trying to pin point the smell the young man was giving off. It was human, earthly and real nice but something else clung in the air but hell he thought it might just be the smell of the last person who lived here. She had cats so that would explain it.

"uh yeah, hello" Monroe said trying his hardest to look normal as the young man walked him into the house as if he was an old friend "I'm your new neighbour . I live in the house to the right and DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU STRANGER DANGER!"

At the sudden outburst nick turned around from putting the glasses away in the kitchen cupboard and faced his new neighbour "yes" he said all too calmly trying to bug the new man "I was thank you" he smiled again a smile that could break hearts.

"w-well obviously you weren't!" he older man shouted distressed by the answer "you don't even know me and you let me into your house when no one else around, how do you know I'm not some kind of pedo, rapist or burglar". Monroe really didn't want to scare the boy he just wanted him to be more careful of who he let in what if he had been one of those things or worse (a blubad maybe).

"Well" the boy in front of him said "burglars don't tend to attack in the middle of the day dressed in loathers and a sweater vest, pedo or rapist you seem too conserved about personal space because you're giving off the "I'm awkward vibe" I hope you're not because then I'd have to beat you up and call the police. To me you look like a young man in your mid-twenties who dresses and behaves like a much older man to reflex his older lifestyle which is calm, controlled and full of dull hobbies such as cello, I believe you use this lifestyle to stay out of trouble because you have been in it before and never want to be in that position again".

"H-h-how d-did you?" Monroe stuttered in surprise and fear, this by just read him like a book.

"I heard you practising the cello as we drove by" the boy said pleased with himself for working it out "plus this is a very quiet neighbourhood with even lower crime rates and I saw you coming out of your house mumbling to yourself, the rest was guess work really which you've now proved me right on".

Monroe just looked at him for a moment shocked by what the boy had deduced from a few simple things "well" he said finally finding the courage to speak "you seem to know everything about me, but what about you Sherlock?"

The grey eyed boy smiled again happy that his little game hadn't scared his new neighbour away (like the last time, God they almost called the cops) "elementary my dear Watson, Nicholas Burckhardt at your service".

"Edward Monroe at yours" Monroe smiled back. In the back of his mind a little voice was screaming "this is a bad idea" but he blocked it out this kid seemed to be worth it.

After spending a couple of hours of Monroe helping nick to move all of his and his aunts stuff into their new house everything was put away and nick invited Monroe to stay and have a drink. He wasn't too sure how it would look but then decided what the hell and asked for a coffee, once they were sat down on the sofa they began to start talking again.

"So nick" Monroe said sipping his coffee "what high school are you going to be attending and what grade are you in?"

"Well" nick said with an unsure look "I think it was called Oregano state high school and I'm going into 11th grade".

"Really!" Monroe said a little shocked that a boy this smart was only in the 11th grade "you look older, not to be rude or anything but I just thought from the way you speak and act that you were older than 16".

"and that's why I'm Sherlock and your Watson" nick beamed back in all honestly he wasn't surprised Monroe thought he looked older than he was, he was always complimented as a child on how mature and grown up he was but the truth was he had had to grow up fast.

"Oh charming" Monroe sighed "I've known you a few hours and you're assigning me to sidekick, do you have many friends nick?"

"uh no, none really" nick said in a quieter tone "my aunt and I have always been moving around ever since she became my guardian, we're never stayed in one place for more than a couple years and then we move away. I've tried to keep in contact with old friends but it never seems to work and sometimes I guess I'm just a little anti-social to people my own age". Nick hardly know why he had just told Monroe all of that, God he had only known the guy a couple of hours and now he was giving him his life storey. Man he had to be more careful he thought if Aunt Maria knew about this she would-

"Nicholas, who's this?"

Monroe turned his head to see a middle aged women problem in her late thirties or early forties. In her hands she carried two grocery bags. She looked at nick with an icy glare and then turned around and gave Monroe one of pure death. In one moment Monroe knew exactly what she was and it chilled his core, he recognised the smell that was not of the cat lady before then and he remembered the scary bedtime stories his grandmother had told him when he was young, his childhood nightmare was coming true all he could think to do was scream…

"GRIMM!"

cliff-hanger! wow I bet you didn't suspect that. so let me know what you think I really want some feedback before I post the next chapter and if you do give me a review I will make sure I take on what you say and thank you. until next time my friends


	2. Chapter 2

wow I was able to update pretty quickly, I hope this is the case all of the time :). So I must thank D squirrel and Youko Saiyo for your lovely reviews I promise to keep writing the storey and thank you for your feedback. well here's chapter2 its a bit long but I don't think you'll mind

Chapter 2

No sooner had the scream left Monroe's mouth did Marie Kessler drop her shopping and run at him with a chair, yes a chair. She hit him with it as he morphed and growled in pain as it can into contact with his skull.

"Here I am" Monroe thought as pinned the women to a wall with his clawed hands "Marie Kessler, a Grimm infamous for her harsh treatment of wesen and a hated enemy of his family and all his kind, his natural predator." Even cell in his body was telling his to pull his head forward and rip off hers.

"Monroe! Please stop!" nick begged as the wolf had his aunt against the wall, he was absolutely terrified his aunt had told him about her work but kept him at a distance and wouldn't allow him to become involved in hands on Grimm work until he came into his heritance. This meant that nick had never seen a real wesen in all his life until now when Monroe was reviling himself but despite his fear he tried to reason with him.

"Please Monroe" he begged again trying to come between the wolf man and his aunt "let her go"

Monroe's face morphed back to a humans but he still kept an iron grip on Marie Kessler, he then looked at the women straight in the eye "I am not a threat" he stated plain and clear "I had no idea this was your house and I was only coming round to introduce myself as your normal human neighbour, I am a reformed blutbad and I mean you no harm."

Marie only looked at him with an icy cold glare, hey better then attacking me with a chair he thought. She then opened her mouth and spoke "you can put me down now blutbad, I'm not going to kill you". With that he placed the women on her feet and back away, Nicks face was one of relief as the older man come towards him and away from his dangerous aunt.

Seeing Nicks face his aunt turned on him "Nickolas see your guest out" she spat in a harsh tone "and make sure he doesn't come into this house again , it already reeks of wet dog".

Monroe's face flashed with anger for a second and followed the boy out to his surprise Nick came outside with him and shut the door silently behind him. "Nick, you okay?"

Nick felt utterly heartbroken for the first time in years he had been able to have a meaningful conversation with someone and maybe even have started to make a friend when again it was all taken away from him. Nick also had the feeling that Monroe would never again speak to him because of what his aunt had done and their Grimmhood becoming reviled. In all honesty he was not okay far from it and he fought to keep the tears from coming to his eyes.

"hey Nick" Monroe said snapping his fingers in the boy's face "don't space out on me okay look I know that was probably really scary for you and your worried about your aunt and my safety but its fine all she said to do was for me to stay out of your house. We can uh still be friends, if you want".

"Uh really" he said shocked by the fact the blutbad still wanted to be his friend despite the danger.

"Yeah sure, why not?" the wolfman said ruffling the Nick's hair "you're real fun to talk to and seem like a good person besides the Grimm part and all".

"But how can I see you? My aunt wants to kill you" asked nick concerned about his new friend's safety.

"Don't worry, I feel that we'll see a lot of each other" the man said with a smile.

Nick wondered what in the world the man was going on about "but how-"

"Ah ah" Monroe interrupted wagging his finger "don't question it, now I better be getting home and so do you so I'll see you tomorrow nick."

"But how-" the boy tried asking again but the other man was already inside his house.

Monroe didn't need his sensitive blutbad hearing to know that Nick being punished by his aunt, he could hear the shouting and the insults and felt his heartstrings pull as the women verbally abuse poor Nick who had only been nice to Monroe. It was around midnight that the house became quiet Monroe didn't mean to but he had sort of listened to the whole fight with his blutbad powers and heard all of the curses, insults, slamming of doors and the few whimpers at the end of it all that he assumed to be Nick. He couldn't really blame the kid even he would be upset if someone who supposedly loved him was calling him a "waste of space", "bastard child", "thieving rat" and that was only the start and that's all Monroe could think of as he placed his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

The next morning nick woke up to his alarm on his phone; he quickly got up and changed ready for school wearing a pair of dark jeans, a blue tee shirt and his black leather jacket along with his black converse. He silently tiptoed down the steps of his new attic bedroom to the kitchen on the ground floor grabbing his school bag and as quickly as he could a sandwich for lunch. Begin sure not to wake his aunt he left the house, all he needed was another one of her speeches on how much he ruined her life and was not fit to be a Grimm he knew that she never wanted children only a successor to her Grimm legacy. In all honestly he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with but he never said that to her face in fear of her temper getting out of hand again.

Walking in the direction he really hoped the Oregon state high school a little yellow beetle honked its horn at his and rolling down the window was none other than his favourite blutbad neighbour Monroe. "Good morning Nicholas" he said with a bright smile "on your way to school I hope".

"I hope so to" said Nick with a nervous smile "I just realised that I'm kind of lost and don't know where I'm going". Seeing the cute smile on the boy's face Monroe's heart strings were being pulled again. He saw a scratch mark on the side of his face that wasn't there yesterday and that made him worry a little for the boy.

"Hey Nick if you really don't know where you're going then I'll give you a left" Monroe opened the door to his beetle and let the boy into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks Monroe" Nick smiled at the man's kindness "so do you work near the school I'm guessing".

Monroe gave a little smile as he pulled out from the curve and headed down the road "you could say that" he said happily "you're the detective though so you tell me". As he was saying that though they arrived at school and Monroe parked in his usual spot in the teacher's car park Nick then knew exactly where he worked.

"You're a teacher" he said unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Ten knowledge points Sherlock" Monroe said sarcastic "so now you have to call me Mr Monroe".

"Oh great" Nick said looking at his new teacher "but if you're my teacher can't you get in trouble for this, I mean you know giving me a ride".

Monroe gave a smile "only if you tell someone but I think you're smart enough not to".

Nick laughed about how lay back the man was about this "don't worry I won't tell, we're early so I'm going to get my classes time table" with that he got out of the car "thanks again Monroe, see you later".

Monroe turned to the boy as he smiled quite cutely "that's Mr Monroe to you" as Nick went towards the school Monroe felt good for helping the boy "hey with being a teenager, going to a new school, living with Marie Kessler and possibly being a Grimm himself the kid needs all the help he can get".

Nick managed to find the office, the school was a big building and he had a feeling that he was going to get lost some way or another. Behind the desk was a lovely little old lady with permed white hair and small spectacles that sat on the end of her nose. She smiled up a Nick kindly from where she sat.

"Hello there dear" she said "I haven't seen you here before so you must be new, my name is Mrs Allen can I help you". Nick got that warm tingly feeling inside of him, this lady was so sweet and kind she acted like a kind of grandmother and Nick had the feeling that her ways of handling students was getting them to sit down with her and drink tea and eat cakes; he liked that because he never really knew any of his own grandparents.

"Yes please" he said leaning on the desk "my name is Nickolas Burkhardt and I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my class timetable". With that Mrs Allen looked through an old filing cabinet and brought out a brown folder and handed it to Nick.

"Here you dear" she said sweetly "now all you need is someone to show you around the school", she sat and thought for a few seconds. "You're a bit early so the other students are not here yet oh but I know the class president the lovely Miss Silverton can show you around she gets into school early and always come to my office first so just come and sit back here and I'll make some tea".

It was about ten minutes later before the lovely Miss Silverton arrived just as Mrs Allen said she would. "good morning Mrs Allen" she said politely and Nick looked up and wiped his mouth he thought he most look liked a right idiot sitting here in a comfy chair with the old lady drinking tea and eating biscuits as they spoke.

'Wow' Nick thought to himself giving the red head a sly look over 'she's pretty' and he wasn't wrong Juliette Silverton was very pretty and smart and polite and fashionable and populate and kind as Mrs Allen had been telling him. To Nick see sounded like the perfect girl next door and upon seeing her he felt right. Whilst Nick was thinking all of this he hadn't realised that Mrs Allen and Juliette had been talking and were now looking at him for an answer.

He blushed not knowing what to say and at the fact that he had been staring. "Sorry" he said snapping out of it incredibly embarrassed "I zoned out for a second what was the question?"

Juliette and Mrs Allen giggled slightly "not a problem" Juliette said going up to Nick "I'm Juliette and I'd be happy to show you around, where you want to start?"

"oh um anywheres fine with me" he said managing to get a hold of himself "but I have history first lesson so wherever we go can we end up there before class, oh how rude of me I'm Nick by the way Nickolas Burkhardt ".

Juliette smiled she thought like the majority of people Nick had recently meet that he was so charming and cute, "okay lovely to meet you, shall we get going".

With that the two of them said their goodbyes to Mrs Allen and went off on Juliette's tour of the school nick paying close attention and feeling better knowing now he wouldn't get lost. Maybe.

yes I had to introduce Juliette we have to have one normal person in this storey don't we. I hope to update in the next few days until then I love it if you would review the storey and tell me what you think until next time good night my friends


	3. Chapter 3

hello there and welcome to chapter 3, I would like to thank LadyPaige, sanriolover and the two guests for there lovely feedback on my storey you guys keep me writing. by the way I wondered if you wanted to help me name this fox on my street it has been following me the past two weeks I'm a bit scared of him so giving him a name might stop that, leave your suggestions in reviews and I'll post the results in the next chapter. sorry a bit off topic this chapter has a bit of German history in it because I'm supposed to be revising enjoy :)

CHAPTER 3

Classes at Oregon state high start at 9am sharp and most of the teachers would take an axe to a student's head for being late. Lucky for Nick and Juliette whose tour overran by five minutes they had the lay back history teacher Mr Monroe. Nothing could make that man angry. Nothing. The fellow teachers and staff believed he had the patience of a saint. The students however believed he was either stoned, high, drunk or on happy pills maybe even all of those things because no matter what you did Monroe would never loss is cool.

"Sorry we're late sir" Juliette apologised as her and Nick slipped inside his classroom "I was showing our new student Nick around the school".

Monroe smiled knowingly "oh that's fine Juliette, you two just come on in and sit down we just started".

Nick and Juliette did just that, Juliette sat down with a group of girls in the class and was quietly introducing them to Nick as Monroe was writing today's lesson up on the board. Nick happily introduced himself to the girls and then let his eyes turn to the rest of the students in the class. He noticed that there weren't many boys in this class and the ones that were had sat in a line at the back glaring daggers at him for a reason unknown.

"Okay!" Monroe said with a clap to get his students attention "today we're carrying on with the raise of Nazi Germany and today we will be mainly focusing on key dates. Any questions before we start".

And with that the lesson was off to a flying start with Mr Monroe going on about dates and events involved with the Nazis. He pronounced all the German names and places so well and Nick wasn't thinking anything bad when he said that his teacher was very interested and enjoyed his subject. That rubbed off on his students as they got involved and listened. Well some of them Nick thought as he turned to the back of the class were the five boys at the back were still giving him the evils. In a brief second Nick could swear he saw then "change".

"Mr Burkhardt" Nick didn't then have a chance to think about what he had just seen as Monroe tapped his shoulder oh god he wouldn't Nick thought.

"Nick can you please tell me when the Munich Putsch was and what the effect of it were?"

**(WARNING: theses next two paragraphs contain learning if you don't like that or fell sensitive about Nazi Germany topics please skip them they are basically there to show Nick wasn't listening and Monroe is a BAMF of a teacher.)**

God he did Nick thought in despair caught out by a teacher for not listening it was like elementary school all over again. "Uh" Nick responded a bit unsure "I think it was in 1923 and I know Hitler went to prison and wrote one of his books and uh and some of his supporters were killed". Nick looked up at his teacher/neighbour/friend/blutbad giving him a look that told the man that was all he knew.

Monroe sighed a little "the Munich putsch or the beer haul putsch was on the 9th November 1923, Hitler and his Nazis went into Munich on what they thought would be a triumphal march to take power from the Weimar republic. However, Kahr one of Hitler's allies had called in police and army reinforcements. There was a short scuffle in which the police killed 16 Nazis after that Hitler fled and was arrested two days later where he was given a lenient sentence of six months because of the speech he made in court that symphonized with the suffering German people. In prison he wrote 'Mein Kampf' or my struggle which outlined the plans for Germany. Thousands of Germans read this and the rest of his time was used to plan the future of the party for when they would take over by a legal means."

**(LEARING DONE READ ON)**

After Monroe's long speak he gave Nick a sarcastic look "don't worry too much if you don't understand it all now Nick, you're new to  
the class so see me at the end and I'll give you some notes to catch up". With that he gave the young man a smile and went on to carry on teaching the lesson.

As the history class came to a close Nick went up to his teachers desk where the man was putting some papers away. Nick was about to speck when one of the boys from the back of the class shoved him on his way out, Nick turned around and glared at the boy and that's when he saw him change again. The boy's face morphed to that of a snake like creature in challenge and this took Nick completely by surprise and he stumbled back and bumped into his teacher who still had his back turned.

"Whoa Nick you okay" Monroe asked turning around to see the boy. Nick turned to his teacher and then back to the boy only to see the boy was gone, he then looked helplessly towards Monroe and saw the man's face morph as well.

Stumbling towards the door in shock Monroe tried to speck to the confused boy. "Nick what the matter? Are you sick? You look pale buddy". Without a response Nick ran out of the classroom seeing faces and bodies morph as he passed by, he heard secretive voices for the new creatures he felt like his brain was overloading. Not being able to cope in the busy hallway Nick ran to try and find some shelter where that was he had no idea.

"Nick wait!" Monroe shouted for the classroom doorway "you forgot your notes!"

let me know what you think in a review also give me a name for my stalked fox friend until next time goodnight my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

okay nice to see you again i'm spicing this chapter up with a fight scene please don't worry too much I just really wanted big action and to show the bad blood between wesen and grimms. my fox hasn't been seen for two days and i'm starting to miss him D squirrel wanted me to call him Bob and that's a great name but a guest said Todd like the one from the fox and the hound film and that was my favourite movie as a child so I think Todd wins. please enjoy chapter4

Chapter4

Nick ran towards the nearest exit he saw and throw himself out of it, God what was that all about! He thought whist his mind was still racing with questions.

"So you're a Grimm"

At the sound of that Nick's blood ran ice cold. He looked up to see the boy from class with the snake features and with him were the other four boys from class. It was if they had been waiting for him and not in a friendly lets walk to class together way at all more like a hit man/stalker way.

"Shit" he mumbled as he staggered back towards the door. The six of them were in a courtyard and they were the only people there. As Nick stepped back he bumped into one of the boys, they were now forming a circle around him. Nick's heart beat quickly in his chest as the faces surrounding him morphed into that of a snake, two rats, a bear and even a wolf, he was shaking with fear as he saw the dangerous looks on their faces.

"Well would you look at that!" the first rat like boy said to his friends "the little Grimm is scared", he gave a smile showing his bucked yellow teeth. The other boys laughed as the circle of wesen drew in closer on Nick.

I-I don't want any trouble" Nick said as he became all too aware that they were closing in on him, trapping him.

"Well that's too bad" the bear like wesen said in a deep and angry voice "maybe our kind didn't want any trouble either but the Grimm's didn't think twice before killing them!" The others agreed with a yell, the two rat wesen grabbed Nick's shoulders restraining him.

Nick thrashed about in the panic of it all trying to get free "b-but I'm not them!" he shouted hoping to reason with the boys "you can't blame me for that! you don't even know me!"

"well your family didn't need to know ours before they killed them" the snake wesen hissed in Nick's face "maybe we should return the favour" as he said that he punched Nick hard in the gut making him grunt in pain.

Nick tried again to get free but the two wesen attached to his shoulders just drug their nails in and made him stay put as a second fist came but this time it was from the blutbad. The blutbad hit him square on the noise making some of the little bones crack to pieces, Nick screamed in pain hoping someone would hear him.

"Shut up Grimm!" the bear wesen roared as he gave Nick a punch to the stomach that knocked the wind straight out of him.

Lights flashed in the Grimm's eyes as pain spread through his body blocking all senses, he could hardly believe it these boys were determined to kill him because he was a Grimm! because his family had done things he had no control over; Nick had always believed that if he had even came into his powers he could reason with wesen and be peaceful, treat them like humans and not enemies was all aunt Marie said true and that his only choice was to kill or be killed? No he refused to believe that because if he did he would loss his new friend, Drawing in as much air as he could Nick gave out a cry "HELP! MONROE!"

All he boy chuckled darkly at that and the snake wesen came forward lifting up the Grimm's chin and giving him an amused look with his slit like eyes before punching him in the face. Nick gritted his teeth as he could feel the bruise forming of his face. At that moment he felt like crying or screaming but he wouldn't do that in front of his captures he was in tons of pain, had a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose and mouth but he still had his pride.

"Ha" he laughed "you might not know this little Grimm but Mr Monroe is one of us so if anything he'll just join in but hey go ahead and call him he'd probably love a chance to get his claws on y-".

All of a sudden the snake wesen was thrown to the floor as Monroe dived straight into the ring of wesen, Nick could see that his eyes were a glowing red and he was wolfed out glaring at his captures. On seeing their usually lay back and calm teacher like this the wesen boys backed away and the two rat wesen restraining Nick instantly dropping him to the floor and ran. Monroe gave all of them a glare than made them shiver "never come near him AGAIN!" he growled baring his full set of fangs showing he was completely serious.

The boys quickly got the message nodding and then running off back into the school building. Monroe thought about running after them, giving them each a physical warning a bite maybe a scratch with his claws but a voice behind him stopped him from running after the young wesen.

"Uh ah" Nick whimpered as he tried to get himself to his hands and knees, Monroe saw the struggling teen and went to his side.

"Nick!" Monroe said in worry morphing back so not to scare the boy even more "god they really went at you didn't they, what hurts? You need to go to hospital".

"n-no" Nick muttered finally getting to his hands and knees he was absolutely terrified of hospitals and what even was he supposed to say when they asked what had happened. Hey my name is Nick and I'm a new Grimm and because of that these bunch of wesen monster like creatures beat me up because my ancestors killed theirs and they wanted revenge, yeah that doesn't sound crazy at all.

Monroe snorted at the boys stubbornness "Nick this isn't up for discussing, you're going to hospital" the blutbad gently put his hand on Nick's back to try and comfort him. Nick gave out a grunt of pain and then fell to the floor unconscious.

With the Grimm now in front of him out cold Monroe had to restrain himself from biting into that pale neck and ripping the boys head off. "I've been doing so well" he said as he thought of his life up until now, it had been a whole two years since he had reformed and he had not injured or killed since then, he was proud of himself and wanted to keep it up but the young Nick here lying unconscious wasn't helping. The boy was bleeding through his nose, mouth and tee shirt, a beautiful lush red blood. An easy kill Monroe thought as darker images entered his mind with a taste like no other, Grimm blood I wonder.

"OH MY GOD!"

Monroe was snapped back to the real world as Juliette rushed into the courtyard to see a bleeding unconscious Nick and her teacher Monroe kneeling down next to him. Monroe could only imagine what he would have done if the girl hadn't of turned up, he suddenly switched back to teacher mode and became aware of what he had to do.

"Juliette call an ambulance then tell the nurse to get over here Nicks been beaten up pretty badly". With that the girl was on the phone as Monroe put Nick in the recovery position until the ambulance arrived. What a day Monroe thought to himself.

wow a lot happened in this chapter and I hope it didn't go to fast. I'M SORRY FOR BEATING UP NICK I WANTED TO CRY AFTER WRITING THIS. as always tell me what you think in a review until next time goodnight my friends


	5. Chapter 5

first of all I would like to thank all the people who review, comment and follow my storey every time I open my email and see someone has done one of thoses things it gives me the motivation to keep going. thanks to souleater1234, D Squirrel, Evil E. Evil, Make Life take the Lemons BACK, snarkkensarkysnark,Elecrom,Copykat2, sasukeluvsnaru-chan and the guests for your support :D bless you all and hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

Nick groaned in his half sleep mode as he heard the sound of beeping and muffled voices, he tried moving over to his side but was stopped by a wire tugging on his arm. What! Nick blotted upright in the hospital bed almost being blinded by the white walls and shining lights of the room. He closed his eyes again and held his head in his hands trying to get rid of the headache that drilled into his skull. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself

"In hospital Mr Burkhardt"

Nick looked up and in front of his bed was a doctor in a white coat holding a clipboard in his hand. Nick felt himself shiver, he hated hospitals with a passion because the last time he had been in one was when his parents had died and since then they had always bought back that memory and the feeling of loss.

As Nick was about to get up and leave the curtain was slowly pulled back and Monroe was reviled "hey Sherlock" the blutbad said worry lines still visible on his forehead "how you doing?"

"okay now I guess" as Nick said that he then realised that his teacher must have saved him from the wesen boys, at the thought of that he blushed a little, God he sounded like a damsel in distress. "b-by the way thanks Monroe f-for saving me I mean".

Monroe couldn't help be smile at how cute Nick looked when blushing, "oh its okay you just owe me one". With that they both gave a smile and Monroe came to sit next to the beat up teen. The doctor had explained Nick's injuries to Monroe and he had cringed at the list one broken noise, two cracked ribs, bruising on the stomach, chest and shoulders as well as a huge bright purple bruise to his left check it was disgusting what they had done to him even if he was a Grimm. Then Monroe thought would he have done the same if he was one of the boys, hey he was known for being a wild child (pun intended) and a bit of a rebel/scary bully so would he have beaten or even have gone as far as to kill a Grimm if he could have. Kill Nick, no not Nick he wasn't any threat (get) he was too young, too inexperienced, too innocent, kind, just a baby Grimm without any training an easy kill- WHAT NO!

He turned back to Nick who was reading one of the hospitals magazines, no he thought I could never do that not to him, oh God my family would disown me but I couldn't.

"hey Monroe" Nick asked getting the man's attention "what am I supposed to tell people about the attack, I don't really want to be sent to a mental hospital I hate this place as it is".

"Just tell them you were attacked by those guys" Monroe smiled "let them try to explain the craziness, better they get sent to the looney bin then you". Nick smiled at the comment putting the magazine down and looking around the room again, tapping and biting his nails Monroe noticed this and could see Nick was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"hey Nick calm down buddy" Nick looked at Monroe with agitated eyes Nick had been awake now for about twenty minutes and was starting to panic.

"Where's the doctor I want to go home" Nick said in a half demanding half pleading voice, Monroe could see he was shaking, that couldn't be good in his condition.

"The doctors trying to get a hold of your aunt" he reassured the shaky teen "after she comes I'm sure you'll be sent on your way".

Nick felt better at Monroe's words sure he was still scared out of his mind and would love nothing more then to be anywhere but here but with Monroe here Nick was sure he could tough it out. At least for a few more minutes.

"Mr Burkhardt" the doctor said as he came back into the room "I'm afraid we have been unable to get a hold of your guardian Marie Kessler do you have any idea where she might be". Nick shrugged his shoulders not caring all that much.

"If she isn't at work or at home then I have no idea" he said simply "it doesn't matter though, I'm fine I'll just go home and get some rest. I don't need a babysitter".

The doctor looked very worried as Nick got out of the bed gritting his teeth as not to let out any sign of his pain, he then grabbed his stuff that was sitting by the side of the bed and slowly headed for the exit. "Mr Burkhart wait" the doctor called after the boy "I really think you shouldn't be home alone in your condition and I really want to have a talk with your aunt".

Nick angrily turned around "well she's not here and I'll discharging myself" he looked on angrily at the doctor and then walked on o the exit.

Monroe grabbed his coat and headed after the boy "Nick let me take you home" he said grabbing the teen's bag, Nick gave him a sad look.

"No thanks Eddie, you're already done more than enough for me" Nick tried to make a grab for his bag but Monroe just lifted it above his head.

"stop being stupid" the blutbad said smiling at the boy "I'm helping you out because I want to just be grateful I'm not asking for your first born or something in return". At that Nick gave a smile and stumbled over to the man's car with him getting in the passenger's seat, "and who the hell said you can call me Eddie!"

The drive home was pleasant with the two talking and laughing with each other it was really helping Nick forget about the overall pain circling throughout his body, he knew he would need some pain killers later but for now he just wanted to enjoy Monroe's company. They pulled up to Nick's house where the boy got out and thanked the blutbad again, Monroe brushed off the fuzzy feeling in his stomach telling him it was alright before driving on a couple of feet to his own house.

As Nick unlocked the front door with his key he saw no sign that his aunt had been in the house he just shrugged it off she had been doing this disappear usually to a foreign country without telling a soul thing a lot more recently. To tell the truth he liked it more when she was gone leaving him to his own devises and sending back money when she could. Nick set off to the kitchen to put something together for dinner.

To say that Monroe was paranoid was an understatement he was fucking freaking out at every single little noise and mumble that come for next door, the sound of cupboard doors opening, slamming, pots and pans "SHIT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The blutbad ran straight over to Nick's and dragged the boy over to his.

"Monroe, Monroe, Eddie what the hell are you doing, HEY THAT HURTS!" Nick was sat on Monroe's sofa as Monroe ran round his kitchen putting a meal together. Nick took a deep breath in and out "Monroe what the hell are you doing?" he asked as calmly as he could.

The blutbad looked at him walking over with two cups of tea in his hands "Nick you're staying here for tonight".

Nick looked at the man and saw there was no way in hell of changing his mind "okay but if my aunt suddenly comes back and kills you for kidnapping me it's so not my fault" Nick chuckled and Monroe gave a face of terror.

"Nick please don't tell any of the other teacher, kids or police about me 'kidnapping' you I don't think they'd find it funny".

Nick knew why his teacher was worried the man was taking a huge risk letting the teenager in his house and he was sure as hell that the school or the police wouldn't see it as just a kind gesture. He was grateful for Monroe no one had ever stuck their neck out for him before it felt nice to know he had at least one friend. Nick smiled "my silence all depends on what's for dinner".

Monroe was slightly unsure on what to cook for a teenager and since meat in his kitchen was out of the question his options were limited, pizza and chips can't go wrong anywhere he thought and began to make up some dough. Nick had just taken his pain killers and popped his head around the kitchen door.

"Whattcha doing?" Nick asked childishly

"Building a nuclear bomb" the man answered sarcastically "do you want to help".

Nick chuckled "yeah sure" they stuck the pizzas in the oven along with the chips, Monroe poured them both out a drink of water and they went into the living room to sit down. As they were sitting Monroe looked over to his neighbour he was shocked that Marie had left the boy alone and that fact that Nick was used to it made his sick. He was a teenager in his final year of high school he should be going out with friends, getting into trouble and panicking about exams not having to look after himself after being beaten by supernatural wesen and deal with his new Grimm abilities on his own someone should be here to look after him to guide him as his just starting out. The idea then hit Monroe like a ton of bricks!

"Nick" the teen tilted his head and looked at Monroe "move in with me".

I love my cliff-hangers me will this was a bit of a longer chapter but i'm happy on how it ended are you let me know in a review until then goodnight me friends


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter is a bit long soooooo your welcome. I would like to thank the guest who reviewed, Argent91, CheekyEskimo andwaterangel55. as always I encourage you to review I don't feel like writing if I don't have any reviews so its in your best interests to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Nick burst out all of a sudden falling of the sofa "Monroe what the hell are you talking about!"

Monroe just smiled giving the boy a hand up and heading to the kitchen for the pizza and chips taking them out of the oven "oh come on its not the craziest of all ideas, I mean we both pretty live right next to each other we could both look after each other you know whilst your aunts gone and I could help you with the Grimm stuff. I mean who better to show you the wesen world then a wesen himself". Monroe dished up the pizza and chips sitting at the table and looking across to Nick's confused face.

"Monroe" Nick said starting his meal "that sounds like a lovely idea the only problem is I think it's sort of I don't know ILLEGAL! You could lose your job at least I just don't want you to get in trouble".

"don't worry" Monroe said taking a piece of pizza "if things start going south you can just go back next door and pretend none of this ever happened to be honest Nick I just want to make sure you're okay". Once saying that Monroe blushed he didn't mean it to sound so sappy, God it was like a teenage rom-com not like he watched those no there was just nothing on TV and someone had recommended mean girls but that's beside the point.

"Look you don't have to I was just saying if you need help come and see me, I sort of know what it's like to be lonely. When I decided to reform let's just say it wasn't the most popular idea with my friends and family. "

"T-thanks Monroe" Nick stuttered moving his chips around the plate "I really do appreciate it and I'd love to live here". Smiling them both finished their meal in an embarrassed but happy silence giving smiles to each other, their new house mate. After dinner and the dishes were taken care of and Monroe gave Nick a serious look.

"In all seriousness if you're going to live here Nick you need to lay down some rules I've been a reformed blutbad for two years now and I don't fancy ruining that. I have a stick routine and that keeps me in check diet, drugs and exercise. You understand". Nick nodded and Monroe smiled "we'll get your stuff and I'll show you your room".

Nick quickly when back home turning off all the power and went up to his room to gather his few measly possessions. A few tee shirts, a few pairs of jeans, shorts and jogging trousers, socks, underwear, a comb, toilettes, and a pair of walking boots fit into one small shoulder bag. He then went to his pillow lifting it up and taking the small photograph showing a man and women with their arms linked smiling and a little boy about seven in front of them with a huge grin on his face. The last photo of Nick's family he held in to his chest and then slipped it into his pocket going back to Monroe's.

Monroe's house had the same layout to Nick's so it wasn't that hard to find his new room. It was an attic bedroom like he had at his with dark wood walls, wooden floors with a large cream fluffy rug at the foot of a queen size bed. "Well here you go Nick" Monroe said dusting a piece of furniture with his hand "I don't really have visitors all that often so it's a bit dusty but it should do for tonight". Nick smiled as the man darted around the room collecting fresh bedding and towels, Nick looked around the room was the same size and shape to his one at home but this one was nicer the antique furniture, rugs and knickknacks on the shelves made it feel homely in fact Monroe's whole house gave off that feeling it was nice he hadn't felt it in a while.

"There's a small en suite shower and toilet through that door and you already know where the kitchen is please don't eat me out of house and home during the night I'll be downstairs if you need me". With that Monroe gave Nick some time and privacy to settle in, looking at the clock on the bedside table he saw it was 7:30pm he unpacked his stuff placing the photo of his family under his pillow and went to take a shower wanting to get rid of that hospital smell.

Monroe was sat watching the TV well he wasn't actually watching it he was way too occupied with his own thoughts for that. Oh God what have I done he held his head in his hands, I've invited a teenager to stay at my house, a teenage Grimm for wesen sake! My family would have ripped me apart thank God my mother isn't here or my friends oh if Angelina and her brother knew about this who knows what they'd say-

"Soooo you like the Eurovision"

Monroe turned to see the young Grimm standing at the foot of his stairs hair damp, white tee shirt and bright red shorts. He walked over to the sofa and sat down smelling clean and fresh. Monroe slowed his breathing he had been getting stressed out and the boy wearing leering red shorts was not helping. Who took in a deep breath turning away from the teen and then began speaking.

"Rule number one no wearing red"

Nick looked at the older man seeing how his face morphed slightly and how he was holding his nose, Nick smiled innocently and laughed he looked really funny.

"I am completely serious" Monroe said using his teacher voice "usually I can cope with it but today has been very stressful, I'm tired and this is my house my rules no red, at all!"

Nick looked at him surprised "why?"

Do you know anything about blutbad! That's it Monroe was about to lose it he tried to restrain himself calm down Eddie calm down breathing in and out like he was taught but that only seemed to make it worse because Nick had moved closer to him to try and see if he was alright. With the teenager sitting right next to him Monroe held his breath pointed upstairs and grunted "change, now" through his teeth.

"Monroe are you okay" Nick asked getting worried about his friend he tried to move monroe's hands away from his face to have a look. The sudden flesh to flesh contact made the blutbad's skin burn and in a split second he found himself pinning his prey to the sofa, his eyes red with thoughts of lst and hunger on his mind. Nick franiculy struggled under the man it seemed as if the man had doubled in strength his eyes widened with fear as he saw thewild look on the older man's face, he struggled more trying to get fear "Monroe STOP PLEASE!".

At that the red for monroe's eyes faded and with a clear head he looked at the terrified, shocked boy trapped under him grey eyeswide with fear, fear of him. He quickely released Nick muttering apology after apology as the bad memeries of his wild past entered his mind making him feel sick. He looked down at his hands as if he could still see the blood of his victems on them.

"i-its okay" Nick shakily said getting to his feet "you didn't hurt me, i-I'll go change now".

Nick quickly locked the door to his room as he change into a pair of loss fitting blue shorts he didn't like wearing much to bed over wise he was up in the night pulling it off because he was too hot. Once he was done he sat on his bed unsure whether or not to go downstairs again, after seeing the hunger in Monroe's eyes and the savage look on his face he shivered was it all because of the red. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Nick" it was clearly Monroe's voice shaking and unsure "I made so hot chocolate if you want it"

Nick stepped off his bed and went over to the door taking a peep through the keyhole to see Monroe standing there awkwardly in his cardigan and slippers holding two mugs of hot chocolate, Nick was still cautious though. "You're not going to wolf out on me are you?" he asking holding the door handle.

He wasn't surprised Nick had asked that or locked his door for that matter any sane person would this was one of the reasons Monroe had chosen to reform he didn't want to be seen as the big bad wolf anymore. "Not unless you're wearing red" he said hoping the boy would believe him, it took a second but nick opened the door and let him in.

"Monroe may I ask you something" nick said taking his hot chocolate and sitting on his bed, Monroe took a seat next to the bed in an armchair. He gave Nick a simple look as to say alright.

"First off what's with the red?"

Monroe signed "seriously did Marie ever teach you anything about wesen" Nick looked awkward and embarrassed and from that Monroe could tell that was a no.

"She said I had to wait to come into my powers before I could learn about wesen" Nick then looked at Monroe for his answer. Monroe cringed as those big grey innocent eyes were on him.

"W-well that's not so important I bet you have a lot of other questions though about today why did you run out on me in class? You looked like you had just seen a ghost"

"I-I don't know why but today in your lesson I just started to see well everything" nick looked at Monroe hoping the man would get it (he didn't). Nick tried to explain "um when I was in class everyone just appeared to "change" and suddenly I was seeing wesen everywhere even if they weren't angry or if the wanted to revile themselves and then there were all these voices and noises, I thought I was going mad." Nick looked at Monroe aware he was probably going to fast or sounded crazy "do you understand?" he asked hoping he could be helped.

"oh god" Monroe sighed trying to find the strength to explain this to the baby Grimm was the hell do I have to do this I'm not even a Grimm and now I have to help him to come into his heritage. Monroe looked at Nick his eyes filled with innocence looking at Monroe like he was the fountain of knowledge for all his burning questions, Monroe sighed again "god why me?"

"you see Nick" Monroe began trying his best to explain matters he did not quite understand himself "there comes a time in every Grimm's life when they start to grow up and their bodies start changing as they mature into adults and they start to do things they couldn't do before"

"Uh Monroe" Nick said awkwardly looking at the blutbad "I'm 17, I've already had the sex talk".

Monroe breathed out in frustration "this isn't the sex talk, look I don't really know that much about it but from what I've heard a Grimm first comes into their powers after they reach a certain age it depends on the person and that strong emotions or a senior Grimm dying can bring on the powers early". When Monroe mentioned death Nick's eyes widened and Monroe realised his worry. "don't worry I'm sure your aunts fine like I said I don't know much about Grimm business it might just be your time that's all."

"I've got an idea" Nick said smiling and running down the stairs, Monroe got up and followed he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this idea.

please tell me what you think in a review for now good night my friends :D


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the later update but i'm one of a big family and we have had a lot of events going on the past week so we have had to do a lot of travelling so I have had no time to write anything up. even after me saying that you guys and girls still support me and follow my storey so thank you very much. big thanks to Dani and a guest for reviewing and chickswim, DamienBlack92 and MissGoodyTwoShoes for their follows, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 7

With that Monroe chased Nick downstairs and outside as the boy ran bare foot down to his own hose and into the back garden through the side gate. "Nick what the hell are you doing!" Monroe growled trying to keep his voice down because of the neighbours oh God what they think if the saw nick running out of his house, dressed like that, with Monroe chasing him they wouldn't think it was a sleepover that's for sure, "I'm going to get arrested because of this kid".

"Monroe hurry up" Nick called from behind the gate "I've got something to show you"

"Yep going to be arrested" Monroe said as he went into the garden. In the garden was an old silver trailer just looking at it gave Monroe a bad feeling "nick what the hell's this?"

"It here" Nick called poking his head from inside the trailer ushering Monroe inside "Marie said only to come in here in an emergency and I think this counts we need to know what's going on with me and I want to know what those boys who attacked me were. Hey Eddie are you even listening?"

In fact Monroe wasn't listening he was too busy believing where he was "wow" he signed in disbelief going over to a cabinet and opening it to revel a host of weapons suitable to tear apart almost any type of wesen "what my ancestor would have given to have a look inside of here or burn it down for that matter". Monroe got a hold of himself as he pushed those darker thoughts to the back of his mind and looked at Nick who was sat at a table looking through books that looked at least one hundred years old.

"Nick be careful" he said as he saw the teen flick through the pages "shouldn't you be wearing gloves for that? This looks ancient".

Nick looked up at him gesturing for him to sit down "yeah you're probably right" he said taking a bit more care "it's just I've never really been allowed to look through here but no I'm a real Grimm I can that's what Marie said, that when I got my powers I could go through the trailer" he then hesitated as the innocence and spark drained from his eyes. "she also said that's when I would have to go out on a hurt with her", both Nick and Monroe shivered knowing what that meant Marie would make wesen would die to teach Nick the boy would have to learn the best way to take off a wesen head when Marie got back his normal life or what was ever left of it would be over. Monroe smiled sadly at the boy he would probably never get to see the boy again after this hey he was lucky to get to know him in the first place really they should have killed each other the second they meet he was happy that wasn't the case.

"Hey budge over and I'll give you a hand" the older man said looking at the spaced out teen "so what do you want to look for stuff on Grimm's or wesen?" At that nick gave a smiled letting Monroe sit next to him

I want to know all of it, let's get to work Watson"

Monroe grinned and shoved him playfully "that's all you had to say Sherlock", with that they dove into the books and scripts Nick pointing out all of the wesen he had seen at school and Monroe helping him with the German and wesen language. They got talking again first about the wesen then the roles of a Grimm and Monroe's family, "let's just say we're not on speaking terms" Monroe looked at him "they weren't over joyed at me reforming their traditionalists, still go out hunting in the woods and everything what about you and your aunt Nick?".

Nick hesitated he didn't like talking about his family Marie and his relationship was far from ideal and the pain of his parents death still scared him. Nick avoided eye contact with his friend "I don't like talking about it" was all he said on the topic and Monroe could tell it was a sensitive issue and changed the subject to hobbies.

"So are you sporty?" the blutbad asked trying to forget the early question.

Nick chuckled "not really unless it's watching sport I prefer drawing and music I used to play the violin when I was younger, I was pretty good but when I moved in with Marie I had to give it up b-but what about you?"

"Well as far as art goes I'm lost, can't draw to save my life and I try to stay out of stressful sports because I'm a bit completive so it's more cello, cooking and clockwork"

"Clockwork?" Nick asked puzzled but amused

"Hey don't insult" he smiled "it's relaxing and a demanding skill some people will pay big to get their clocks and watches serviced or fixed". They keep on chatting and didn't realise how the hours were getting on until Nick began yawning, Monroe looked at the clock.

"shit!" he laughed the clock read 2:04am they had been out here for a good five hours talking and looking through the old books, it didn't matter too much because they were both taking the day off. Nick needed to recover from the attack incident and Monroe needed to fill in the paperwork plus look after the boy. Speaking of that the same boy was dozing off lazily laying his head on the desk and gave anther tired yawn, Monroe smiled the kid was sort of cute in an annoying puppy way.

"Bed now" the blutbad said as he packed away the books

Nick grinned sleepily "at least buy me dinner first", Monroe decided to ignored the boys cheekiness and lead the way back home careful not to wake the neighbours.

Nick woke up later that morning feeling very well rested he took a morning shower to freshen up and went down stairs to see if Monroe was awake knowing they both had the day off. When he was greeted by an empty kitchen and living room he got an idea and went about putting it into motion.

Monroe was dreaming and in this dream he was running, chasing something what it was he didn't know as he followed full speed after it through the dark untamed woods. His features were wolfed out and he felt alive running at full speed, he lifted up his head smelling out his prey eggs- WAIT WHAT!

He snapped awake, looking around Monroe could see he was at home in his bedroom and there was honestly the smell of eggs wafting through the house. Making his way downstairs he found Nick serving up scrambled eggs and toast, the kettle was already on and two mugs placed next to it. Monroe smiled "well this is very domestic".

Nick turned to him and handed him the first plate "I thought I might as well do something to say thank you, I hope you like your eggs scrambled".

Monroe smiled and sat down at the table to tuck in, he thought Nick was sweet doing this not even Angelina had ever made him breakfast. Nick sat down handing him his tea whilst he himself had coffee, sitting opposite each other they both seemed so relaxed like they had been doing this for years it made Monroe smile it was nice, settled.

"So the plan for today" nick asked taking his pain killers

Monroe could see that Nick wouldn't have any trouble recovering from the attack he was a survivor but he still worried so he made it his mission to make sure they had a slow and peaceful day to let the boy recover "fix a few clocks and watch TV, sound good to you Sherlock".

Nick smiled "it's an excellent idea Watson".

thanks for reading I hope to make the next chapter longer but until then goodnight my friends


	8. Chapter 8

okay first I'm sorry for the slight delay in my update but its finally that break in the clouds that the English people like to call summer and I've been out and enjoying the hot and sunny weather. being lucky to live in the south I've got to go to the beach and have a ride on my uncles boat with my family. I'll try and be quicker with my updates and might do a mass update because I'll going one two week holiday to Florida at the end of the month. thank you to The Haunting Lady Nightshade, ComedyTragedy91, Darian and a guest for their reviews and faves.

The day was spent fixing clocks, relaxing and watching Monroe's box set of BBC Sherlock seasons 1 and 2. All in all a day well spent. It was about 5pm and Nick was happily relaxing on the sofa playing games on his phone as Monroe was fixing a pocket watch when the phone buzzed and Juliet's name appeared on the screen. Nick had almost forgotten he had given his number to the red head and quickly opened the text.

_Hey Nick I'm sorry I haven't talked to you sooner r u okay? _

Nick read the text thinking of how to reply the girl must be so worried they had really gotten on well he could ever go as far to say they were fast becoming friends. He typed back an answer.

_Its okay I'm doing fine a little bit broken and bruised but I'll live _

_I just feel so bad 4 what happened to you_

_Hey its not your fault don't be sad _

_I know sorry, r u going to school tomorrow?_

Nick looked up from his text conversation and over at Monroe "hey Monroe, am I allowed back at school tomorrow?".

At that question Monroe's hands slipped "gosh Nick you're egger most teenagers would use this as a reason to stay off as long as possible".

"Well uh-can I just go back tomorrow I feel fine" Monroe gave the boy a quick look over and smiled knowingly.

"It's a girl isn't it" Monroe smiled as the teen blushed.

"n-no" he said his face reddening so much it might come under Monroe's no red rule "I just feel a lot better and wanted to go back"

"To see the girl"

"No!"

"ah I know it's the red haired chick, Juliette oh Nick she is really cute I can see why you want to get back in such a hurry" the wolf grinned happily embarrassing Nick.

"i-its not like that" he said crossing his arms in frustration "we're just friends barely that"

Monroe had a cheeky grin plastered on his face and went over to the boy ruffling his hair "no need to get so upset lover boy, I was only teasing you". Nick looked up very unamused at the blutbad. "Take the rest of the week off at least you are still pretty beat up and nobody wants you to overdo yourself."

Nick tried to protest "but Monroe-"

"hey no teen drama" the wolf said sticking out his finger "that's rule number 2".

"Am I going to get a list of all these rules?" the teen sighed

"You just might" the wolf smiled "now up to bed I think the rest will do us both some good"

Nick was about to protest but remembered the second rule and went up to his bedroom with nothing but a tired sigh contented to text Juliette and read his Grimm books.

Over the next week Monroe realised why a lot of people don't have kids. In all honesty Nick was polite, thoughtful and friendly but the blutbad was not used to having someone else share his space plus the smell was driving him insane. Everywhere he went he could smell the boy and soon the smell was even clinging to his own clothes and skin, it was an earthy smell mixed with fresh youthful notes and a bit of a more mature musky smell. All together it was Nick interpreted through the noise fresh, smart, youthful and dangerous.

Nick didn't feel the blutbads pain, in fact he did not feel any pain at all the week of rest had worked wonders and he was off his pain meds and ready to start school again. He had been keeping in touch with Juliette via text and internet because Monroe had been kind enough to let Nick borrow his old laptop.

On the Monday Monroe drove them both to school early, it was early either so they wouldn't be spotted by the other students or staff so they were safe in that respect. Monroe had also been able to adapt to Nick smell everywhere (to some extent anyway) and found himself more comfortable around the boy. Nick felt that way too; it was as if the two of them had been friends forever by the way they stayed up watching TV, talking or reading over Nick's old Grimm books being around each other was just so easy now.

"Okay" Monroe said turning off his engine "first day of school take 2". Nick smiled at the man's sarcasm he had found out that was one of his charming traits.

"Yeah" Nick laughed "I'm going to pop by Mrs Allen's office and see Juliette" Nick made a move to get out of the car, opening the door and grabbing his bag.

"Hey" Monroe said quickly before he left and they would have to assume their roles as teacher and student "don't get beat up today".

The other smiled "I'm sure you're come and rescue me".

The blutbad couldn't help but blush slightly "just stay out of trouble little Grimm" with that the boy was off to the office with a smile on his face ready to start the day.

Monroe to left the car ready to start his day, if he was honest with himself he hadn't realised how lonely he was until he meet Nick. In that respect he was even happier that the boy had come into his life, he smiled as he went into his classroom without the slightest idea he was being watched.

Juliette was so happy Nick was back and not looking so beat up she had now taken it upon herself to help Nick settle in so he was to stay with her and her other friends and away from anyone who may hurt him. Nick was flattered and somewhat relived she didn't ask too many questions about why the boys had attacked him, it was easy to see that she was human.

"So Nick is everything okay at home?" Juliette asked as they sat to eat lunch together.

Nick set aside his food (that Monroe had made for him this morning) and tried to think about how to answer the question he was asked. It was almost as if he was now living a double life, Nick the average high school student I the day and the house mate of a blutbad as well as a trainee Grimm by night.

"Everything perfect" nick smiled back and to be honest it was.

"So Sherlock" Monroe said as he left his room at the end of the day to find Nick waiting outside the door "how was your day?"

"Good" he answered in all honesty "I managed to settle in well thanks to Juliette, I made lots of friends and did well in my classes." Monroe couldn't help but smile.

"that's great" he said as he locked his classroom door and they started walking to the car "you really deserve it" Monroe hesitated a while as Nick blushed unsure of how to ask the boy "uh Nick" the boy looked up at the older man I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come to opera with me- nothing huge it was just a local classical music event you don't even have to wear a suit but it's on Friday and my pass covers two people if you were interested".

Nick paused for a second as the got in the car "sorry Eddie" nick said looking away from the man "I sort of agreed to go out with Juliette and her friends to a party on Friday".

"oh that's fine" the blutbad said as he started the car and began to drive them home slightly more hurt than he thought he would be.

Upon opening the front door Monroe could tell that something was wrong, nick didn't feel his fear and began making his way into the house as Monroe stood at the doorway in silence. It was in that brief second as Nick took his shoes off Monroe knew what it was

"NICK!"

The boy didn't have time to respond as a shadow from under the stairs appeared and sprinted inhumanly quickly across the room towards him. He was thrown to the floor and pinned with sharp claws he shouted as the skin on his shoulders was broken.

He looked up into the face of his attacker, a blutbad with long auburn like hair and a wild tint in her eyes, suddenly she morphed back and smirked at him removing her claws from his shoulders and running a blooded finger down his left cheek. He lay frozen at the touch and could hear growling in the background.

"Oh what a pretty one you have Eddie" she said her eyes never leaving Nick's "I didn't realised you liked boys or ones this young for that matter".

Monroe's eyes burned holes in the woman "Angelina" he growled "what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

At the mention of her name she smiled got off of Nick and turned to face the male blutbad. "nice to see you to honey"

well I hope you like that, let me know in a review until then goodnight my friends


	9. Chapter 9

well hello again my friends, special thanks go out to Yuna973, Carnotaurus76, Darian and the two guests for showing their support. someone asked if there was going to be smut in the storey and I've always said maybe because I not sure yet but it is marked M so I can really write whatever I want and not have people bother me. okay enough of that enjoy.

Chapter 9

Nick lay out on the floor, his shoulders bleeding and a line of blood drawn on his left cheek "h-honey?" he asked unsure. He was so confused here he was lying in the middle of Monroe's hallway bleeding with a young blutbad women in front of him calling Monroe "honey" of all things.

The women in question was young early to mid-twenties same age as Monroe, she has her long flowing auburn hair, athletic but curvy figure all shown off in black biker leathers and knee high boots. Nick couldn't help but blush she was very attractive hands on her hips giving Monroe a sexy look.

"Oh wolfie baby what's the matter?" she asked going up to the blutbad and placing a hand on his cheek smearing Nick's blood on his face "did I scare you".

Monroe's eyes flashed red as the blood made contact with his skin and he breathed in deeply absorbing the Grimm's scent. "n-no" he said pushing all dark thoughts out of his mind "Angelina w-what are you doing here, you know I don't want you here".

The women just sulked still staying in Monroe's personal space "well honey I never really wanted you to become some washed up school teacher". She paused to look over at Nick still lying on the floor she smiled "who apparently has a taste for little boys". Monroe stayed silent desperately trying to find something to say he was interrupted when Angelina pushed her finger to his lips as she shirked. "Or is it some kink for Grimm's".

At that Nick darted up making both blutbads turn to him, the boy struggled to find words but knew he wanted to defend his friend. "h-he he's never uh I mean we aren't and how dare you" the young Grimm straighten himself giving the woman full eye contact his stormy eyes clashing with her brown ones "Monroe has been nothing but kind to me, we're friends and you come bursting in here accusing him of w-well that. You don't know the first thing about him". Nick felt pride bubbling in his chest, he had just defined his friend, his best friend at that and it felt good sadly he could not enjoy the feeling because it was cut short by the women laughing?

Angelina nearly shock with laughed and had to bit her knuckles to contain herself "haha ha oh God, I'm sorry haha I know nothing about him? Well that's a laugh". She strolled up to Nick and suddenly he felt a lot smaller "how long have you known Eddie? A couple of weeks, mouths, a year or two" she smirked as he withdrew his face knowing she could win. "I've known our big bad wolfie here since he was a pup. We'd go running and playing together with my brothers we went through school together, I know all about him, his family. He was mine."

At that Nick's blood felt as if it ran cold what the hell was he thinking he had only known Monroe for a couple of weeks and here he was acting as if they were childhood friends. Nick was too embarrassed to meet the females eyes so just stood there mentally beating himself up.

Angelina smiled at her victory and walked back over to Monroe. She ran a hand over his chest and sighed "I never thought I'd see my wild boy wearing sweater vests, teaching snot nosed kids at a high school and most of all harbouring a Grimm I don't need to tell you how dangerous that is".

Monroe frowned "then why are you here?"

"To kill a Grimm"

At that Monroe pushed her to the floor completely wolfed out and ready to attack her only to halt when he heard her laughing underneath him.

"Wow Eddie" she smirked "you haven't done that in a while, I sort of miss it but don't worry I'm not here to kill your precise little Grimm although I should he's no good for you and people will soon talk." Monroe growled but that only made her smirk more "I was asked by the royals to rid them of Marie Kessler but it looks like she's not here feel lucky for the update and keep your and your pretty little Grimm's heads down. "

Angelina moved her lips to his ear "unless you want to come with me" she know what her answer was going to be but wanted to see how far she could push him when she felt his body recoil she gave his neck a quick lick and got up from under him. She gave him one last smile before headed out the door.

Nick still stood to the side of the hallway gradually feeling the sexual tension rise and now was very curious of his friends past like did he really throw all his lovers on the bed on the floor he had never really thought of how his friend was in bed and found himself going red at the thought. How many women had Monroe been with? Or guys? Was blutbad sex any different to humans? Was Monroe a rough lover? Nick had to reprise a little noise from leaving his throat as he thought of Monroe biting into his neck wait what was he even thinking that?

Nick was so into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Monroe walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder so gave a yelp at the contact. Monroe gave a sad smile thinking Nick was still startled by what just happened and gently said how he didn't feel like cooking and he was going to order Chinese food.

Twenty minutes the two were sitting on the sofa eating out of the food containers and drinking beer out of the can from the fridge. Nick was a little hesitant when Monroe offered him alcohol but Monroe didn't have a big ego with them drinking together saying he rather the boy with him at home than at a party or on the streets. After that Nick could see his point but limited himself to one can since he never really drank he didn't want to overdo himself.

Whilst they were sitting sipping the last of their beers Nick plucked up the courage to talk to Monroe "so" he started off lightly getting the wolf's attention "she an old friend by any chance". At that Monroe couldn't help but give an awkward laugh.

"You could say that" he scratched his head nervously "in my youth I wasn't exactly the nicest of blutbads, I used to hang around with a violent wesen group and well she was my girlfriend at the time."

Well Nick knew that but for some reason he still felt a little jealous inside he wiped the idea from his head continuing to listen to Monroe.

The wolf shifted a he went on "look Nick you're my friend so I'll tell you the truth I used to be very wild and violent, I'd hang around with the wrong people, do stupid and dangerous things and a-a lot of the time" he paused avoiding the teen's eyes "people got hurt." Monroe felt guilty for the things he had done and now he was ashamed to tell Nick his friend close friend after his reformed sure he had meet other wesen how have reformed but they never like to go back to their dark pasts. Monroe felt as if Nick wouldn't judge him, like Nick was someone that no matter what he told him Nick would always care for him. God I sound sappy he thought to himself.

Nick couldn't judge the wolf for what he had done hey his aunts job was killing wesen and that's what his whole family had been doing for hundreds of years so no he could never find it in himself to judge him. "I understand" he said trying not to sound too much like a shrink "i-I mean I get why you though it might have been good at the time and that you wanted to stop it s-so uh" Nick didn't want to try to relate to the wolf because he know he couldn't he just decided to say it how it was. "Monroe to me it doesn't matter what you did in the past, you're my friend now a-and i-i-I care about you" he blushed knowing he sounded sappy.

Monroe just smiled at the teen he always seemed to know what to say to pull at his heart strings "that means a lot Nick thanks".

After cleaning up the living room they both decided an early night was in order so after quick showers they were off to bed. Hell it was only Monday this was going to be a bloody long week.

I know the Americans are strike with alcohol but where I live in England and in Europe in we drink younger and I personally think it is the best way to learn about the effects it has on your body, me and my dad will happily have a few beers or ciders at the end of the day and no harm is done. well tell me what you think in a review until then goodnight my friends


End file.
